


Die Another Day

by Ohrringe



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: 1984, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-24 17:14:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21821509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ohrringe/pseuds/Ohrringe
Summary: 要知道那可是英社。
Relationships: Gustave "Doc" Kateb/Gilles "Montagne" Touré
Kudos: 2





	Die Another Day

**Author's Note:**

> 1984AU和 @Helium 氦哥的联动。具体大背景可以去看《盾与枪》

空白一片。这里说得是你的脑子。在你的皮肤和颅骨组成了一个空荡荡的罐子。

吉尔斯图雷的头里现在算是个空壳。他站在一张割绒地毯上，那是一张算不上华丽的，但是很干净的长型地毯，有着毛料该有的颜色和花纹，而不是那种屯在群众的跳蚤市场小商店里，脏兮兮而且挤满臭虫和螨虫棉絮的垃圾，如果拿起来抖一抖就会落下大堆白色的灰尘。不是那种。这间屋子和他在城市里分配的公寓差别太大，这里有非常足的暖气，头顶的灯泡压力稳定且明亮，甚至还在墙上铺了一层米黄色的壁纸。  
他站在这张地毯的终点。整个人戳在那里仿佛就只是一支圆柱。有人在他旁边审视着，从头到脚，无声地看着他脏兮兮的军靴在地毯上留下泥土污渍。吉尔斯依旧在出神，这间房子里有着太多他没见过的东西，最新的电屏，用木头做成的精致书柜，透过用玻璃材质做成的柜面可以看到里面放满了纸质书。那么多纸质书。在吉尔斯的印象里，纸质的出版读物几乎都被禁止了，世面上流传的多是词典。新话的词典。平均一年一更新，一年比一年要薄。包括现在递给六号的报告里，也要完全用新话词去讲解说明。他们几乎抹掉了所有。

**除了好之外再无别的形容词。**  
 **除了党之外再无别的信仰。**  
 **除了党说的自由之外再无别的自由。**  
 **二加二只能等于五** 。

她说，听着，图雷。听着。我们只有这一次机会。

这间几乎可以说得上奢侈的房间的原主人就站在他面前。他们站在老大哥的面前，用电子重新塑造出的那个慈祥又不失威严的脸，所有人都熟悉地不得了的脸，无时无刻不在注视着你，从你的眼睛直达头脑里，试图挖出你那些不纯洁思想的脸。吉尔斯无声地攥紧了手里的皮手套，在电梯里的时候他就把手套给摘了下来，这是一种良好的旧礼仪。从电梯到这房间门口的时候他的步伐还是急促又轻快的。他原本是想要将好消息分享给对方的，对他们两个人而言天大的好消息。现在他背叛了不止有多少人。而他的背叛又会牵连上不止多少人，也许整个彩虹都会因为他而被送进友爱部回炉重造，然后高叫着老大哥万岁高兴地走上绞刑台。古斯塔夫和他看过那么几次对战俘的绞刑，对方在后来客观地评价了这种做法的不够效率，还说部里已经新增了提案，研究更高效的处理方式。他指着已经死掉的家伙脖子上的那一圈红到发黑的痕迹说，他们其实很少死于气道阻塞，而是通过压迫颈动脉使血液没法再流向大脑。所以他们的舌头会发蓝。  
他们在交谈的时候还使用的是新旧话交替的方法，队里的有些年轻一点的，比如朱利安，比如马克，他们现在更多就偏向新话，有时候会听不明白吉尔斯的某个形容词。他为他们解释，可时间长了连自己都不耐烦了，所幸转换成了新的词汇。

无形的压迫或者被压迫。你明白那种感受吗？你是知道的。想象这个世界的可怖性，上一秒党还说将每周三十克的巧克力降到二十克，下一秒大家都在欢呼党将每周的巧克力定量提升到二十克。  
房间的原主人手上拿着和那只书柜柜面相同材质制成的杯子。和他们平时用的搪瓷杯子都不一样的，那只杯子有着细长的柄，里面盛着暗红色的液体。房间的原主人拿着这只杯子，手指的握法和他拿着手术刀一模一样。对方的身上穿着一件吉尔斯从来都不敢去想着买的睡衣。他们更多的都是穿着连体的黑色训练服，拉链拉到脖子，在外面套上芳纶纤维装甲板，拿上枪和子弹，有时候他们只是把拉链拉开了，在弃之不用建筑废墟里，或者在拉上围挡的病房——只有那么一次，现在他只能记起来那片布帘的下摆已经脏到变成了一种渐进色，由蓝转为土黄转为褐色。他们在一张病床上，那张被压实的海绵床垫里也许还有一个家族，成堆的臭虫。他能清楚地听到这种焊死的铁架床发出的牙酸响声。电屏收录到的，他们也许会认为那只是什么常规治疗。

他们都穿着整齐，腰上还带着枪。他们都在表面上维持好自己的该有的态度，也从来不会问对方住在哪。

你很难把那样的人和眼前的联系在一起，他们就像性格相反的双胞胎——但是那确实只有一个人在，医生，战士，秘密情人，内党党员，只有一个古斯塔夫凯笛。当吉尔斯看见他的那一刻，就知道自己完了。

对方很显然是早就知道了什么，这次，他没有再对着这个在战场上拿着盾牌挡在所有人之前的男人说，晚上好。

他说的是，我对你感到失望，图雷同志。

那杯液体在吉尔斯眼里就像血液。而它确实展现出了半凝固血液一样浓稠感。就像他现在身上的血。古斯塔夫以一种很熟练的动作摇晃着那点液体，就像他在检查针管里是否有细小气泡那样，每一个动作都是顺带的。肌肉记忆。这位可以说得上衣衫不整的内党党员拿着那种奇异的杯子靠近他，那感觉让吉尔斯说不上来，和之前的都不一样，就像在发生了这种事之后他们就突然变得陌生了，穿着黑色的连体作训服的军医，在永远都收拾不干净的医疗室里咬着他的领口处的尼龙布料，苦味能一直保留到他们接吻的时候，那几乎都可以算得上他对古斯塔夫的所有认知了，后者在做爱时安静地都像个反性联盟里出来的，但是却比那些姑娘们表现地更让人有多出的膨胀感，那种在心里压制的性欲。面对那种沉默只会让你更想继续。想要离他更近一点。

你知道却又不知道一切。你要相信两者之间的矛盾又要同时相信他们两者，党唯一想干就只有两条，一是征服全世界。二是消灭掉所有独立思想的可能性。等最后连“独立思想”这个词都不复存在的时候，你就根本不会想要去背叛——不再有“背叛”，甚至都不再有思想，党最后会把所有人变成无意识的丧尸。  
而现在，他每走近一步，吉尔斯都想要后退一步。电屏里的眼睛一直在他们两个人身上，死死盯着叛徒和审讯者。看着所有人。  
医生的呼吸平静而均匀，他越过面前高大的男人，径直走向电屏，用空闲的那只手按下屏幕上的一个按钮，老大哥的脸就完全不见了。那双充满威严且慈祥的眼睛消失在了一片光源里，被烧成灰色的暗幕。吉尔斯的心脏在这时候疯狂地敲击着他自己的胸腔，快到几乎可以从肚子里跳出来，他的脸相比之前变得红润，变得开始有那么一点生机。

你关了电屏，这是他今天晚上对古斯塔夫的说的第一句话。  
把伊莉莎科恩对你说过的东西，现在原原本本地再对我说一遍。对方回答他，没错，吉尔，我把电屏关了，我能，他们给了内党人员这个权利。现在告诉我。他的语气和他的调子现在又变成了熟悉的，带着一点点急促的卷舌音。就像他在废墟里有时候的喊话，或者他在和乔丹或者伊莉莎讨论什么东西那时候的语速。

  
我知道我们是一类人，从最开始我就知道，因为你的眼神和其他人完全不一样。我们是一样的。我完全了解你的感受。那个姑娘焦急地表达着，生怕自己的判断有误。别担心，她说，我站在你这一边。  
你真的，把它给关了？吉尔斯又一遍重复，得到的却不再是语言，而是一个吻，一个几乎可以说是像一团火一样的吻。古斯塔夫的舌尖有着一股生涩的味道，是酒精过度醇香而演化出的苦味。但是又不像他喝过的那种带着汽油味的胜利杜松子酒那种对着后脑勺来上一棍的感受。这个是柔软和温凉的，是你几乎梦寐以求的。  
快告诉我，快点。他说。她现在已经到了友爱部了。他们已经找到她了。

一旦接吻，你们就总会想着去要更多。想去获得更多，开始互相抚摸，而抚摸能点燃一切。他们远离了这个电屏，吉尔斯的脑子浑浑噩噩亦或是一片空白，他只是出于本能去做这些事，就像肌肉记忆。他亲吻古斯特夫，将整个上半身弯下去，啃咬上那副并不丰软的嘴唇，里面有酒精和烟草。有被燃烧弹炸起的扬尘和火药微端划过枪膛地擦碰出的火药味道，有工业乳胶的臭味，双氧水和碘伏。他现在的最佳身份是一个情人，之后才是党员，才是内党党员。是你干的吗？你之前就知道她——  
不是我，是Bandit。他短短的回复，之后就再也不愿意开口多说一句话。以往也是如此，他们在做爱的时候绝对不会开口提任何有关于党，有关于老大哥或者谁背叛了谁，谁举报了谁。古斯塔夫解释他不想让他们之间的行为成为一种情报交易。我爱你，所以我想和你这样。即使是违法的——虽然法律根本不存在。  
亦或者说，正在被吉尔斯操在身下的就是法律本身。

伊莉莎的原计划是想要今晚从赫里福出发，穿过多佛尔海峡走到法国去——欧亚国的边缘地带。据她自己斩钉截铁的说法是这样。这个姑娘一定是把这些东西写在了哪，纸上，衣服上，在地上拢起一小块灰尘结果忘了去擦掉。她对队里太过放松了。即使她在一条完全废弃不用的战壕或者地下室里对吉尔斯说出那些话来，也要保证好附近是否有电屏或者话筒。你没法去想象，因为一体，所以不存在任何隐私。只要说出来就是犯罪。思想罪并不会让你直接死去。但思想罪就是死亡。吉尔斯将对方压在一张椅子上，那是一张带着靠背的实木椅子，面上还直接缝入了柔软的垫子，那种充满了党在各个方面都无比鄙夷的“资本主义风格”，但是结实又柔软，至少能承受住他们两个折腾。这太过熟练，他知道古斯塔夫会因为什么而从喉咙里发出隐忍的呻吟，膝盖用上力道夹紧他的腰。医生的两只手只顾握紧椅子侧面的扶手支撑住自己的上半身，他们的额头时不时就能碰到一起。我想，我想，一只粗糙的手开始往下移动，急切地蹂躏被压入椅子的男人的下半身。吉尔斯在对方的鼻尖上说，带着一点羞怯，我想带你走。

去一个不用偷偷摸摸地进行这种行为的地方，那里允许同性恋，允许性爱，允许人与人之间互诉衷肠。在大庭广众之下接吻不会被当做道德败坏，对于当局，人们可以说好也可以说不好。去一个二加二等于四的地方。他们跨过海峡，在地图上只有一个手指头的宽度。红头发姑娘说这就是与自由的距离。

那样的自由。古斯塔夫在一阵又一阵尖锥一样的快感里笑出声。他突然不再支撑自己，而是让两只手掌靠近，中间夹着吉尔斯的脸，他的掌根能很清晰地感觉到对方没有刮净的胡茬。党有那么多的钢材去造飞机和炮弹，把它们一架接着一架地扔到别的土地上，却没让自己的孩子多存起一片剃须刀片。吉尔，你相信她？他的眼睛里闪现地是面对那些个新来的医生搞错胃溃疡和胃出血那样的神情。你相信这种说法？他的笑容几乎是悲伤的，就像被人打中了鼻子。两只手掌放开了吉尔斯的脸，而是往后延伸，往后，搂住了对方的脖子。

身材高大的男人穿着粗气，将自己的口鼻埋进古斯塔夫的肩窝里。你有什么方法把伊莉莎捞出来吗？他对这个姑娘充满了内疚，即使并不是自己出卖了她，但是性质差不多是一个样，如果她知道自己的心里想带着一个内党党员逃跑，她惯用的榴弹发射器一定会对准盟友。他一边这样想一边用手挖弄着紧致地不得了的肠肉。在这样的环境下做他们两个都是第一次。对准吉尔斯背部的就是电屏。古斯塔夫光裸着的两条小腿就勾在他的腰上。如果电屏在他们不知情的时候被打开，坐在另一端的那些个监视者们，秘密警察，一定会完完全全看到这一幕。看到他，查到他们。然后他们就会完全消失掉。吉尔斯很想问问他我们到底能不能知道自己在下一秒应该做些什么，应该怎么做。男人咬着嘴唇，在对方进入自己的时候扬起头张开嘴巴，但是什么声音都没有发出，直到吉尔斯，他的情人完全塞进去了他才断断续续地说出一个人名。乔丹。他能。他的表情还维持着那种似笑非笑地样子。吉尔，达令，你说我们，我们能跑到哪去？

对方停了下来。那双眼睛看着古斯塔夫，就像那些个对他说着胃部出血效应的学生一样。他不明白，还是不明白。

你真的相信那些从来没有停下过的，比声音还要快的火箭弹是敌方扔下来的？我们是在和东亚国打仗？还是在和欧亚国？在你的记忆里到底是什么样的？我们拿枪口对准的一直是谁？一提到火箭弹，吉尔斯的嘴唇里就泛起一股熟石灰末子和尘土混合在一起的味道。他们在炮火连天的地方把自己的和对方的嘴唇黏在一起，唇舌间都是不时被扬起的脏东西。

达令。就告诉我一个问题，那两片肉灰色的嘴唇又凑了上来，告诉我。我们现在是死是活？

他们已经死了。在他们互相触碰，在第一次的时候他们就已经死了。他们现在还能继续是因为党还不准备让他们死。真正的悲壮感袭击了吉尔斯，他沉默着继续自己的事，医生也没有说话，他的精神现在全集中在自己的另一处正在遭受慢性折磨的肌肉上，神经末梢带着细微的电流鞭打他的眼后，达令。达令。他终于受不了了，声音被挤压地变成了尖锐的一角。他的嘴唇开始泛起了血色，整个人都像是被热水灌进了血管，古斯塔夫把自己的脸抬起来，再抬高一点，伸长了脖子却只是吻到了对方蒙着一层薄薄汗水的鼻尖。盐和血和泥土。他又一次尝到了战场，而吉尔斯的存在就能带给他动荡里最可靠的安全感。男人压低了自己，好让他的嘴唇顺理成章地和自己的贴到一起，先是嘴唇，然后是舌头。刚开始他们做这种事的时候一直是古斯塔夫教导他如何去接吻，这个比他稍年轻一点的医生，他的同志，舌尖灵活地总让吉尔斯怀疑他到底是不是第一次干这种事——但是这又有什么关系，党越是宣扬的东西，在他的心里就越是厌恶。而对方，古斯塔夫凯笛在往日里总是一副充满正统的模样，配合他自身的职业很容易成为很多人心里的那点想法。就连吉尔斯本身也没法避免，他在心里多次描绘过古斯塔夫被钉在十字架上的模样，就在有次奥利弗给他偷偷摸摸地讲了那些故事之后再也挥之不去。

他甚至从来都没喊过痛。就仿佛天生认同这种事，允许它在自己身上发生，连对吉尔斯吐露我爱你的神情都是如此自然。他的手指在男人的背上蜷缩成拳，没有推开也没有主动去迎合，他只是单单地挂在这个笼罩着自己的家伙身上，承受并不柔和的快感。时而咬着嘴唇时而张开，但听不到任何声音从他身上发出来。只有那把结实的实木椅子发出像是要在下一秒完全散架的声音。偶尔的水声，吱呀声。吉尔斯注视着他的眼睛，看着里面的那点残留完全涣散，党和背叛，那些东西都不见了。现在只剩他们两个。

他大概明白了一点为什么党反对性，凡是任何能使人脱离集体的事情都是不被允许的。比方说现在这一刻，他们属于自我。党就是为了彻底消除自我。但是他们是死人。他们不属于这个考虑范畴了。他们用党来对付党本身。两个人一起对抗整个世界。古斯塔夫的眼睛闪闪发光，我一点也不喜欢掌握生死大权的感觉，说真的。他没由来的说出这样一句话。之后又闭上嘴。吉尔斯想到了伊莉莎和其他的那些第一天还在第二天就不在了的成员们。有些他还没来得及说出名字，他们擅长用新话，语速飞快，对别人说的都是正统的党性，但是那个讨论圈子却时大时小。

达摩克里斯之剑。这个词也是奥利弗对他说的。这个男孩说这种东西的时候总是带着一种可以说得上是羞愧的表情。他在地下掩体的一个角落里将那个金属的玩意儿塞到他手里。帮帮我，老家伙。他说的急切，再过几分钟他就得去地面启动他的自动无人侦查飞机，帮帮我。别告诉凯笛或者那些内党的。

即使那个东西是那么烫手。他不应该，但他还是攥紧了它。接着他问了奥利弗耶稣的故事，耶路撒冷的故事的结局应该是什么。

钉死在十字架上。他被出卖了。在他面前还是个男孩的士兵轻描淡写地说。他们的谈话被外面不间断的炮火声掩盖。  
古斯塔夫再也忍受不了的尖叫被他的嘴唇堵住。和之前一样，饱和到一方再也承受不下。吉尔斯现在能肯定的就是一定有精液溢出来了，滴在椅垫上，留下一块不大不小的证据。他们的身子底下都是潮湿黏腻的，混合着体液。直到一切结束，他们才发觉这次的姿势有多么令人难受。古斯塔夫几乎被他给完全折了起来，膝盖能碰到自己的下巴。他因为骨头的痛楚而皱起眉毛，又恢复了之前的模样，利索地指挥吉尔斯从他的身体里退出去。男人居高临下的看着他将解开的睡衣纽扣给重新系回去，那些粉色的痕迹就看不见了。医生很快就把自己的呼吸调整的和之前没什么差别。

吉尔，别干傻事了。他轻声说。得到的只有沉默。这个身材高大，宛如党印在宣传广告画上的男人形象的军官把自己的目光又转移回了那个盛血的玻璃杯上。  
是葡萄酒。古斯塔夫跟着他看了一眼，把它喝了吧，这原本也是为了你准备的。  
当吉尔斯拿起杯子的时候他又说，祝我们的领袖永远安康。  
无意识下的开脱而已。吉尔斯知道他的心思总是很细，每次的偷情也都是对方一手去策划的，每条路线，每个时间，而他只是服从就行。古斯塔夫，要是没有去当医生，那么他一定是个出色的教育者。那种欺诈自己的思考被他运用都得心应手，面对谁的时候应该有一副什么样的脸色，面对患者，面对党和他。半杯酒让人的思考更加混乱，现在吉尔斯的脑子里塞满了一堆东西，未来的可实践性，古斯塔夫过去对他说过的，伊莉莎说过的，逃跑路线。他的脑子被塞的满满当当，全是红色的液体。那种酒其实并不能算得上好喝，涩口的感觉一直停在舌尖上。不过他还是全喝了下去。他曾经问过古斯塔夫究竟是怎么做到的。他的爱人在眨了眨眼睛。很简单，永远不要对外展现出你的任何不满情绪。不得不说，他是位医术高明的好医生，也是一位非常优秀的军人。

伊莉莎...吉尔斯看向他。  
我说过，乔丹会去处理这件事的，他不会看着她在里面受罪。彩虹小队里到底有多少和他们一样的人？或者说，里面有多少希望在？

男人坐在依旧坐在椅子上，过了一会他歇够了，站起来说，我想时间差不多了。我现在得把电屏打开。把你的衣服整理好。他重新摸上了电钮。  
但是回应他的不是电流被重新开启时擦过耳边的一阵轻微耳鸣，古斯塔夫听到的是一声非常响亮的声音，任何一个待过战场的人都知道那是什么声音。  
拉开枪栓，扣动扳机。砰。  
在他们头顶原本明晃晃的灯泡被应声打碎。吉尔斯的首个动作就是想去保护对方，但是有人却从背后袭击了他，用橡皮棍在他的头上狠狠地来了一下。不会流血，但是钝痛让他一瞬间无法站稳，又有人想去拉住他的胳膊把他踹倒。这次的前线反应就排上了用场，他用一种非常专业的手法拽住对方的手臂，反而将后者摔翻在地。很快，枪就响了第二声。吉尔斯的小腿突然就失了力。水开始涌出来，浸湿了他的裤子。一群人涌上来将他摁住了。

之后又有个家伙过来，对着他的下巴狠狠地揍了一拳。

图雷同志。这是个让人熟悉地不得了的声音。吉尔斯知道自己的开始流鼻血，连鼻梁都开始痛起来。就算这个声音不再那么急切和充满那种对知识记得尚不牢靠而产生的羞愧，他也在对方这样叫他名字的第一声就认了出来。强光手电将整个屋子又再次照明。

奥利弗。他现在明白地更多了。这位年轻的思想警察挺直着自己的腰背，双手背在后面，其中一只手上拿着一把小巧的勃朗宁手枪。他的眼睛在吉尔斯和古斯塔夫之间来回扫，牙齿咬的咯咯响。古斯塔夫扬起头叫出了他的名字，弗莱门特，他还想说些什么，但是被对方狠狠地扇了一个耳光。

我他妈真是对你失望之极，凯笛同志。他的眼神里充满了怒火，甚至都没法控制自己的音量。我原本，原本是那么信任你，和他们相比！

我也从没有想要让你信任过。那双犹如宝石或水晶一般的眼睛看着吉尔斯，医生勾起一个不像他自己的微笑。

我们是死人。现在是了。

之后吉尔斯的脑子里就只剩下他们带进友爱部这句话。还有他最后看见的古斯塔夫的脸。


End file.
